


A Strong Desire

by Abe897



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, First Time, Light BDSM, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, age-gap, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abe897/pseuds/Abe897
Summary: Edward felt excited every time Carlisle was near him. His longing for the older man only grew stronger and more perpetrating everyday.Carlisle felt the same way but denied it. His mind were sometimes clouded with desires he couldn't ignore, no matter how hard he tried. He felt guilty, and the lies he was telling himself was running out. The love he felt for Edward wasn't that of a parent.





	A Strong Desire

Carlisle opened the door into the hospital room, of his new patient. A pair of brown eyes met him as he entered the room, and kept following him as he made his way over to a chair standing beside the bed. Carlisle was immediately enchanted by the boy. He lowered himself onto the chair and crossed his legs. He could already smell the sickness off the patient before him. He looked into the boys eyes and smiled. "You are Edward Mason?" The boy was pale, and even though the illness had tale a toll on his body, he was still the most beautiful boy Carlisle thought to ever have encountered. "I am." The boy smiled at Carlisle as he answered his question. Carlisle who was always calm and composed was lost in the energy he felt from Edward. It was electric, and he could feel a warm buzzing in his stomach. It took him a moment to collect himself. He looked up into Edwards eyes again and carried on "I'm Carlisle Cullen. How old are you Edward?" "I'm seventeen." Carlisle looked down upon his notebook, notating Edwards words, nodded, and moved onto next question. "Can you tell me some of your symptoms?" He looked up at Edward again, and caught his eyes, penetrating his soul. Edward became aware of how he had stared at Carlisle, and his eyes bolted down to his hands, that was folded upon his lap. He stuttered a bit when he started talking. No normal person would have noticed, but Carlisle did, and he knew that his presence had an effect on the young boy before him. "I feel like my body is on fire. Every muscle in me aches." He trailed off. Carlisle looked at him seriously. Edwards voice sounded again "my head keeps pounding. I've been tired for what feels like a lifetime, and I can hardly eat." Carlisle pieced everything together in his head, and found the answer he had known all along. He took a deep breath, as his deep calm voice flowed out of his mouth. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of these bad news.." Carlisle trailed off for a moment to gain his composure, and carried on. "You are suffering from the spanish flu." Edward probably already knew this, since many people around him, suffering from the same symptoms, was getting killed off by the decease one by one. The mortality rate of this decease, was astounding. Edwards eyes shifted from his hands up and met Carlisles eyes. The brown eyes sent shivers up through Carlisle. They were full of a deep sorrow. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, and he gazed down upon his hands again. His lips closed together. It felt surreal to Edward. He had a hard time realizing that his death would come so soon. Carlisle could see the restraint on Edwards face and offered his hand to him. The almost grown boy welcomed it without hesitation. The warm electricity shot up through Carlisles arm. "I'm sorry." He didn't even have to lie when he said that. Such a young and beautiful soul on the verge of death. No words had been spoken for a long time. The air between them were heavy, when the door suddenly went up. A young nurse stood in the opening. She was panting, and had an awful look on her face. "Doctor Cullen! We need you down at the entrance hall! It's urgent." Carlisle looked away from the nurse, and back at the boy. "I..." His words were interrupted by the boy. "It's fine." He quickly said pulling his hand to himself. "Okay.. I'll be back, Edward." He raised himself from the seat and was out the door. Edward was left alone with the weird mixture of thoughts about death and Carlisles eyes.

Weeks went by. Carlisle was working himself to death; if that was possible, but still made sure to visit the young boy from time to time.  
He was getting worse. His complexion was starting to fade even more, and his breathing became more ragged as his pain grew. Edward was grateful for Doctor Cullens efforts, to keep him company.

Carlisle knew that there wasn't much time left for Edward. He had to make his decision now, or it was to late. He kept denying the energy he felt whenever he was near Edward. His strict religious upbringing was to blame for this.

"What would I do when I had saved Edward?" He thought to himself. He kept discussing the matter over and over with himself. He finally reached a decision. The decision was to not save Edward, but his entire body was disagreeing.

He frantically made his way down to Edwards room, making sure there was no one else around as he sat down beside Edward. The boy was breathing with great difficulty, and his consciousness kept slipping further away. He barely noticed Carlisles presence. Carlisle took a damp washcloth from a bowl on the table beside the bed, and wiped away the sweat pearls that had formed upon Edwards forehead.  
Carlisle was disgusted with his decision. The idea of cursing someone else with the same life as himself repulsed him deeply, but at the same time he couldn't help feeling exited. Carlisle didn't want to let this boy go. He didn't feel like it was fatherly love at all, but kept telling himself that that was all he felt for the boy.

He shortened the distance between them, leaning over Edward, and whispered few words into his ear. "I hope you can forgive me." He looked around himself again to make sure they really were alone, before he leaned into Edwards neck. Carlisle felt lust and hunger deep within his heart, as he allowed his teeth to sink into the young boy beneath him. The warm blood rippled up from underneath his teeth. A whimper escaped Edwards lips, as his delirious dreams were interrupted. The venom from Carlisles teeth started mixing with his blood, and his whimpers grew. Carlisles hand slided up Edwards neck, and made their way into his hair. He gripped it tightly, pulling his head back, restraining the movements of his prey. He could feel the desire burn deep from within his soul, and his senses were dulled by the metallic fluid, that provided him with a high, addicts could only dream of. A warm pumping feeling was to be felt in his groin as the boys whimper turned into low screams. Carlisle thought himself unable to stop. But much to his own surprise, he managed to pull his teeth out from the boys neck. He covered his lips with his hand. The boy was now panting and thrashing underneath him. His eyes filled with pain, staring into Carlisles face. Carlisle could do nothing now, he had to leave the rest of the transformation to faith. Edward was writhing, underneath him in the hospital bed, and the pain he was feeling, made sure he wasn't even able to scream anymore, as the venomous fluid started circulating in his system. Then he suddenly stopped all movements at once. Carlisle breathed out and closed his eyes. "Oh god.." He sat down beside Edward. He couldn't get himself to look at him. Afraid of looking death straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry.." He sat there for what felt like eternity.

Edwards eyes opened, his vision blurred. He couldn't tell what was going on, but he felt weird. It was as if a fire was burning from deep within him, but he felt weak at the same time. A person was sitting next to him. He couldn't make out exactly who it was, but he had a feeling that it was Carlisle. Or rather he hoped.

He lifted his arm with great difficulty, and touched Carlisles arm. "Carlisle? Is that you?" His voice was almost a whisper. The man turned towards him, and embraced him. It was Carlisle. Edward felt happy, but then he pulled away again. "Edward... We have to get you out of here." He stood beside the bed, and pulled Edward up so that he was sitting. Edward groaned, and he screamed almost non audible words. "Carlisle! I can't!" Carlisle stopped immediately, looking down upon the boy, with a worried look in his eyes. "Edward. What's wrong?" Edward breathed in sharply, as he tried speaking. "It... Hurts... Everywhere!" The last word was almost a hiss. Carlisle slowly pulled the boy up close to his body. "You can support yourself on me." Edwards arm lied heavily over Carlisles shoulder, as they made their way out of the confinements of the hospital.

Edward had fainted as soon as they made it out of the hospital, and Carlisle had had to carry him all the way home. He put the young boy down onto his bed. He swallowed hard, as he slowly began undressing his slender body. The illness certainly had taken toll on every inch of him, but his beauty still had Carlisle unable to look away. He stood for a moment observing the beauty. His pale skin, the blossoming blood red lips, and the bronze hair framing his face. His hand reached out, without thinking, and he touched the hot skin of the boys chest. He traced his cold fingertips up his neck, caressing the puncture holes he had caused. Impure pictures of himself doing immoral things to Edward struck Carlisle. Disgusted with himself, he pulled his hand to himself. His eyes closed for a moment to collect his mind, and then proceeded his care taking of the boy, and covered him with a blanket. Then he turned around and left, before he would have been unable to quiet the immoral thoughts, that had penetrated his mind before.

Edward woke up with a shock. He found himself to be in a huge bed. The sweat produced by himself was bathing every inch of his body. His throat was dry, and he found it painfully difficult to breath. The room was spinning. Every muscle in his body was under huge strain, as he fought himself out of the bed. He was mostly naked, except for his underwear. A rosy color embraced his cheeks. It could only had been Carlisle who had undressed him. He couldn't help but feel excited. His thoughts were interrupted by the pervasive hunger he felt deep within his stomach, and he stumbled out of the bed, pulling the blanket up and around his body. The cold was piercing his body, even though he was covered in sweat.

He tried making his way down the stairs, but his muscles still hurt, and he felt like it wouldn't be possible. His knees bent, despite his desperate attempt to keep himself standing upright, forcing him sit upon the stairs. Carlisle appeared at the foot of the stairs. Edward immediately felt the hunger spreading through his body. A soft red color rose up to his cheeks, as his eyes met Carlisles deep dark eyes. Carlisles deep voice sounded, and send shivers up and down Edwards spine. "Do you need some help, Edward?" The blush that had dominated Edwards cheeks grew even darker in color, and he nodded.

Carlisle unintentionally compared the young boy before him to a blushing maiden, within his thoughts. He made his way up to Edward, their eyes fixed to each other. He bent down and placed Edwards arm up and around his neck, so that he could pull him up into his arms. Edward found it embarrassing, to be carried by another man, but the weakness he felt, would have made it impossible for him to make it down the stairs on his own.

Edward was softly placed upon the couch in the living room. Carlisle sat beside him. He caught his eyes, not letting Edward look away. Carlisle reached for Edwards face, caressing it carefully. Edward was still blushing, and wished that Carlisle wouldn't notice, but of course he did. Carlisle took a deep breath, and softly spoke, still holding the eye contact. "Edward. Do you know why you're here?" Edward couldn't say that he did, and shook his head. "Your body was giving up, and your mind was slipping." He took a deep breath again, and averted his eyes. "I'm what many would call a vampire. My kind is predators. We hunt humans, and drain them of their blood. Does that scare you?" He looked into Edwards eyes again, and the boy felt as if he was devoured whole by those pitch black eyes. He looked down upon his hands, considering it for a moment being unsure of his answer, and looked up at Carlisle again when he spoke. "It doesn't scare me Carlisle. I trust you." Carlisle felt a certain kind of happiness in his stomach. "You were dying Edward. I had to do something. So I turned you. Can you forgive me?" Edward could see the sorrow in the mans eyes. "Carlisle, you don't have to apologize."

Carlisle would during the next few days teach Edward what it was to be a vampire, living off of animal blood. He taught the young boy everything. How to hunt, how to engage with humans and so on. He also told the boy tales from when he was still a human, and a few from when he was first turned.

Edward felt excited every time Carlisle was near him, and there was no way of calming down. His longing for the older man only grew stronger and more perpetrating for everyday. He felt like he would go crazy if he didn't do anything. Carlisle felt the same way but denied it. His minds were sometimes clouded with desires he couldn't ignore, no matter how hard he tried. He felt guilty. His strict religious upbringing had always taught him that love was between man and woman.

The bathroom was filled with steam, as Edward stepped inside the shower. The warm water streaming down his face and chest. The mental image of Carlisles black eyes penetrated his mind, and he felt himself unable to think of anything else. He dried himself off, and cowered his lower half with the towel.

Carlisle made his way into the study. He was surprised by a pair of golden eyes staring at him, when he turned on the light. Edward was wearing nothing but a small towel, just barely covering his lower half. The boys pale skin was still damp from the shower, and glistened in the poorly lit room. Carlisle swallowed hard at the sight. His legs moved by themselves and the distance between them shortened until he stood right in front of him, his face only a few centimeters away from Edwards. His pitch black eyes drew Edward in. Carlisle reached up to the boys face, caressing it like he had accidentally done so many times before. Edward leaned into his mentors hand, and Carlisles thumb brushed against Edwards red lips. It was like electricity was created between them. Carlisle couldn't help himself and closed the gap between their lips in a collision. The boy melted into the kiss, having to support himself on the massive oak desk behind him. Carlisles hands made their way down to Edwards thighs, and lifted him up on the table, and spreading his legs so that he was between them. Carlisle looked down, and saw that Edward was beginning to harden. Edward became embarrassed, and his cheeks was attacked by a red color. Carlisle smiled a wolf-ish smile at the boys innocence. He found it very endearing, and couldn't resist caressing his thighs. Edward breathed faster and faster as Carlisles hands made their way up his thighs, until his one hand folded around Edwards erection. He breathed out quickly as Carlisle started stroking it softly and irritatingly slowly. Carlisle was delighted by the reaction, and his other hand made its way behind Edward, caressing him there too. He locked his eyes onto Edwards eyes, in an intense gaze. He wanted to see every reaction to his actions in Edwards face. The boy moaned as he pushed a finger inside of him. The way the finger slid in and out of Edward hurt a bit at first, but it soon felt so good that he couldn't stop himself from moaning, and he bit his own lips, to try and constrain his moans, but it didn't work. He closed his eyes and moaned a little louder, as Carlisle slid one more finger inside scissoring the his tight hole. Carlisles lips formed a smile showing his fangs off. "Does that feel good, Edward?" The boy nodded eagerly. Carlisle felt the hunger grow within him. It was unbearable. He wanted to ravish the boy. He withdrew his fingers, and Edward opened his eyes in confusion of the sudden emptiness he felt. Carlisle lifted Edwards legs up, and pulled his behind closer so that his erection, was at Edwards entrance. Edward blushed and looked up into Carlisles black eyes as he unbuttoned his jeans. The size of Carlisle caused panic in Edward, that he just barely managed to hide. Carlisle placed his imposing erection at Edwards entrance. He did see the panic in the boys eyes, but his sympathy drowned in the desire to be inside of him. He started pushing his erection into Edward, prying him open. Edward threw his head back and cried out loudly. He could feel every inch of Carlisle widening him as he kept penetrating him. "C-Carlisle! P-please w-wait!" His voice sounded strained by the pain. Carlisle did hear him, but kept going on until his entire length was inside of him. Edward was panting, and tears were forming in his eyes. He looked up into Carlisles pitch black animal-like eyes, and saw an expression on his face, he had never seen on Carlisle before. He could see that the man was fighting to hold on to his regular collected self, but his efforts seemed to be in vain. Edward felt strangely turned on by the thought of having provoked this, and he folded his hands around Carlisles neck. Carlisle slowly slid his erection out from Edwards entrance, his black eyes forcing him to not to break eye contact. Edward moaned loudly as he felt the hardness rubbing against his insides. Carlisle slammed his cock back into the boy, and Edward cried out in ecstasy and pain. He panted sharply as he felt Carlisle deep inside of his stomach. The dark eyes silently kept watching him, as he slid nearly the whole way out, only to slam it back into Edward. He cried out again, and tried to breath normally, which was impossible. Carlisles voice was deep and husky as he spoke. "This is bad. I want to violate you. Over and over, until you can't function properly." Carlisles words send shivers through Edward, and he felt lucky that the target off his admiration felt that kind of desire for him. Carlisle started to pick up the pace, still sliding out slowly only to roughly slam it back into Edward. Every movement from Carlisle caused Edward to moan, and he cried out with such a lovely voice when the man slammed his cock into the back of Edwards stomach. "Does it hurt when I pound into you, Edward?" Carlisles deep voice sounded calculating. Edward panted and nodded, unable to speak. Carlisle slammed into him again, causing Edward cry out again. Edward reached for his own erection in an attempt to stroke it, but Carlisle slapped his hand away. "I want you to come from your backside." Edward nodded again with teary eyes. Carlisle began pounding into him faster and even harder than before. He moaned and cried out loudly. He could feel himself getting close to coming, and tried to inform Carlisle, but failed to do so since his voice was taken by the erotic actions. The warm fluid flowed out from his rock hard erection, and he threw his head back with a loud cry. The ecstasy made Edwards muscles pulsate tightly around Carlisles cock. Carlisle kept slamming it inside of him roughly, forcing his tightening muscles to open. "You came already?" Edwards face was red with the embarrassment. Carlisles pushed Edwards back down on the table and pulled his legs up to his chest. "Hold your legs" Carlisle demanded. Edward did as he was told, despite his arms feeling heavier than ever. The man above him slid his cock out of him again, and pounded it back into him. "Pleeaasee!" He cried out. It was as if his tender insides was milking the big cock that was pounding in and out of him. He panted as Carlisle pulled he cock almost the entire way out. "Please.. No more..." He slammed into Edward again, and he cried out. Carlisle pounded his hardness into Edward fast and repeatedly, until he also reached his climax. The warm fluid was mixing with Edwards pulsating insides, and he moaned loudly. The feeling of his mentors fluids inside of him felt so good. Carlisle grabbed Edwards face and pulled him in into a rough kiss. His tongue roamed the young boys gasping mouth. He threw the boy onto the bed positioning himself to one more round. Edward noticed Carlisles intentions through the haze. "Carlisle! What - are you..." He struggled to get away from under the older man, but his struggles were in vain. Carlisle grabbed Edwards wrists and bound them to the bed with a random piece of cloth. He then grabbed Edwards struggling legs, and bound them by the knee to where he had tied his wrists. "Carlisle!" Edward desperately tried to break through Carlisles haze of lust, but failed. Carlisle positioned his big hard cock at Edwards entrance. "Carlisle - please- don't-" he was interrupted by the sudden pain from his sore entrance being violated by the enormous erection. He was unable to speak and tears filled his eyes, as Carlisles began pounding into him again. Edward could feel his entire body being pushed further up the bed every time Carlisle thrust his cock into his stomach. The bed would slam into the wall, making noice that could be heard by the neighbors. The pain that Edward felt was starting to feel amazing to him. He had no idea that was possible. Carlisles cold hands gripped the back of Edwards thighs tightly as his cock was pistoning in and out of Edward. Carlisle groaned as he with harsh vigorous movements let out cum deep inside the boy. Edward threw back his head, moaning loudly in pleasure with tears of pain streaming down his cheeks. Carlisles hands made its way behind Edwards head, gently pulling him into a kiss. Their lips clashed lovingly with each other. Carlisle soon pulled gently out of Edward. He groaned as he felt the empty space he left deep within his stomach. Carlisle was soon back to his old self and immediately felt the rush of guilt wash in over him. He was in shock of how he had taken advantage of the young boys admiration of him, and how he could have been so violent with him. He felt that Edward stood his heart very near, and would've never imagined things going this wrong. "I'm sorry Edward... I should never have done that to you..." Carlisle unbound Edwards wrists and legs. Edward was still panting underneath him, but reached his arms up around Carlisles neck, to pull himself up to him, so that he once again could place a kiss on the mans lips. The boys tongue licked Carlisles lips, as if they were asking to be let inside. He granted them permission, and parted his lips. Edward let his tongue explore the mans mouth, to let their tongues meet after. Carlisle thought Edward tasted sweet. The boy pulled away. His yellow eyes was glistening in the dark. "Carlisle I... I love you." Carlisle could barely speak. He pulled away from Edward, turning his back to him. He loved Edward. But would he ever be able to forgive himself for what he had done now. The boy deserved better. He deserved someone who would be able to show their complete devotion to him. He deserved someone his own age, with a less perverted mind. Carlisle stood up from the bed, and walked towards the door to the bedroom. He stopped when he reached the opening. His voice was neutral when he spoke, even though he was on the brink of breaking down. "I'm sorry Edward." Then he walked out, leaving the young boy behind.

 


End file.
